


Farewell to the past

by KATEE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Kidnapping, M/M, New in Town, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATEE/pseuds/KATEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy przyjazd do pozornie spokojnego miasteczka Beacon Hills odmieni życie nękanego przez kolegów w szkole, nadpobudliwego nastolatka, który wraz z ojcem przyjechał tu, by szukać szczęścia? Stiles Stilinski ma nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie. Czy tajemnice skrywane przez mieszkańców przyniosą odwrotny skutek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie jest w trakcie tworzenia i na razie wpisy będą pojawiać się co kilka dni. Później nie obiecuje tak szybkiego tempa ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i jeszcze tu zajrzycie ;)

Samochód zatrzymał się i siedzący w nim nastolatek spojrzał na budynek szkoły, w której od dziś miał zacząć naukę.

\- Poradzisz sobie? – usłyszał pytanie i spojrzał na ojca, który obserwował go zaniepokojony.

\- Ja? – Wycelował palcem we własną klatkę piersiową. – Czy ja kiedykolwiek sobie nie poradziłem? Ja, Stiles Stilinski? Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę. Zobaczysz, dziś znajdę sobie wielu znajomych. Bardzo wielu.

Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi o mało nie uderzając nimi rudowłosej dziewczyny, która obrzuciła go jedynie przelotnym spojrzeniem śpiesząc się do środka.

\- Widzisz – mruknął wyciągając plecak. – Jedną już zdobyłem.

\- Stiles - zaczął mężczyzna, a wówczas chłopak zatrzasnął drzwi nie słysząc reszty wypowiedzi. Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wyprostował się. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, pomyślał zakładając plecak na ramiona. Ruszył przed siebie pewnym krokiem. 

 

John Stilinski westchnął ciężko obserwując jak jego syn raźnym krokiem zmierza do wejścia. Wiedział, że beztroska Stilesa była jedynie przykrywką, którą próbował ukryć prawdziwe emocje. Wszystko po to, by nie obarczać go problemami. Wiedział dokładnie co działo się w jego poprzedniej szkole, choć nastolatek starał się ukryć to wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Zastraszanie i samotność była nieodzowną częścią życia Stilesa w Miami, a on zbyt pogrążony we własnych problemach nie potrafił odpowiednio go wesprzeć Wiedział, że gdyby Claudia wciąż żyła potrafiłaby mu pomóc. On jedyne co mógł zrobić to zabrać go stamtąd. Miał bowiem nadzieję, że tutaj, w Beacon Hills będzie inaczej. Gdy chłopak znikł w środku mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w budynek, aż w końcu odjechał nie chcąc spóźnić się pierwszego dnia do pracy. Szeryf musiał dawać przykład, czyż nie?

 

Stiles oparł się o drzwi i wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

\- Myśleć pozytywnie – mruknął pod nosem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Za szeroko? Nie wygląda dziwnie? Rozejrzał się, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Dobry początek, prawda? Lepsze całkowite ignorowanie, niż ciągłe docinki przez które każdą przerwę spędzał w toalecie. Albo w szafce jeśli ktoś doszedł do wniosku, że zabawnie będzie go tam zamknąć i zostawić, aż jego krzyki zaalarmują któregoś z nauczycieli. Przełknął gulę rosnącą mu w gardle i wyprostował się. Nie był już w Miami i obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie da się zepchnąć na margines. Zdobędzie znajomych, a może nawet jednego, czy dwóch przyjaciół. Z tym postanowieniem ruszył przed siebie przyglądając się mapce, którą tata wręczył mu wczoraj razem z zestawem książek. Dotarł do szafki, która od dziś miała należeć do niego i wykręcił odpowiedni szyfr na kłódce, która ani drgnęła. Ponowił próbę, ale nic to nie dało, więc uderzył w nią pięścią.

\- To moja szafka – usłyszał. Obok niego stał wysoki chłopak i przyglądał mu się. – To moja szafka – powtórzył wskazując na numerek. Spojrzał na kartkę, na której Stiles zaciskał palce i uśmiechnął się. – Ktoś niewyraźnie wpisał numer. Twoja zapewnie jest obok.

\- Tak, tak – potwierdził kiwając głową i przesuwając się. – To na pewno ta, jestem tego pewien. – Zerknął na chłopaka, który teraz wyciągał książki z plecaka i wymieniał je na inne. – Przepraszam – mruknął, gdy szyfr zadziałał.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić – odpowiedział mu tamten. – Każdemu może się pomylić. Jesteś nowy, prawda? Jestem Scott. Scott McCall.

\- Stiles Stilinski.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i nastolatek odszedł zostawiając go samego. Zamknął swoją szafkę i zauważył, że Scott dołączył do grupki osób, w której natychmiast rzuciła mu się w oczy dziewczyna z burzą rudych włosów, którą wcześniej o mało nie stratował drzwiami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i narzucił plecak na ramiona. Musiał przyznać, że początki były obiecujące. Kto wie, może nawet kiedyś polubi szkołę. Pierwszą lekcją miała być ekonomia, więc ruszył w stronę sali, w której miała się odbyć pewniejszym krokiem niż dotychczas.

\- Stilinski? – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć wysokiego czarnoskórego mężczyznę idącego w jego stronę. Pokiwał głową, a on uśmiechnął się wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. – Witamy w Beacon Hills. Mam nadzieję, że zaaklimatyzujesz się w szkole. Zaprowadzę cię na pierwsze zajęcia.

\- Dziękuję.

Ruszył za nim we wcześniej obranym kierunku i po chwili stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami, za których dochodził donośny głos.

\- Jak to nie rozumiesz?! Czy pod tą wątłą czupryną cokolwiek jest? Nie? Tak myślałem. – Rozległ się odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. - I co się głupio uśmiechasz, myślisz że nie dość krzywdzisz mnie samym brzmieniem swojego głosu?

Wicedyrektor otworzył drzwi i odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, Stiles powoli wszedł za nim i rozejrzał się. Natychmiast zauważył Scotta siedzącego w ławce pod oknem.

\- Nowy uczeń – przypomniał mężczyźnie, który zwęził oczy przyglądając się Stilesowi. Na wychodnym tamten pokrzepiająco poklepał nastolatka po ramieniu i znikł, a chłopak przeniósł wzrok na nauczyciela.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Dobry? Byłby dobry gdybym nie musiał na was patrzeć – odpowiedział mu wyciągając jakąś kartkę z kieszeni i przyglądając jej się marszcząc brwi. – No więc – zaczął próbując odczytać cokolwiek było tam wypisane.

\- Stiles Stilinski – pomocnie podsunął rozumiejąc, że mężczyzna starał się odczytać jego imię.

\- Tak – mruknął. – Stiles Stilinski – powtórzył mierząc go wzrokiem. – Masz zamiar tam stać jak słup soli, czy zajmiesz łaskawie krzesło, żebym mógł zacząć?

\- A, tak. Przepraszam – powiedział i ruszył w stronę jedynego wolnego miejsca na końcu sali. Tuż za McCallem, który uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, gdy go mijał.

\- On tak zawsze? – zapytał siadając.

\- Dziś ma wyjątkowo dobry humor – odpowiedział mu chłopak. Obaj próbowali ukryć śmiech, gdy na powrót skupili się na ekonomii. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nim Stiles się zorientował zajęcia się skończyły i mógł wrócić do domu. Postanowił, że odwiedzi ojca w pracy. Chciał zobaczyć posterunek i miał nadzieję, że może natknie się na jakiegoś złoczyńcę. Pożegnał się ze Scottem, który po pierwszej lekcji zaproponował, że oprowadzi go po szkole. Dobrze się dogadywali, więc Stiles spędził z nim każdą kolejną przerwę wdzięczny za to, że nie odrzucił go mimo, że zdawał się zauważać, że różni się on od reszty. Mówił wiele, często wyrzucając z siebie słowa z zawrotną szybkością zupełnie jakby był nimi wypełniony po brzegi i miał za chwilę wybuchnąć. W dawnej szkole jego ciągła gadanina była jednym z powodów przez który nikt nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Zazwyczaj każda jego próba nawiązania kontaktu kończyła się rozmową ze ścianą, co dawało wszystkim kolejny temat do drwin. Zacisnął pięści postanawiając, że więcej nie będzie o tym myśleć. Zostawił przeszłość za sobą i nie chciał już się nią zadręczać. Obiecał mamie, że będzie silny dla siebie i taty. Miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

 

Pchnął szklane drzwi i wszedł do środka. Za wysokiego kontuaru spojrzała na niego kobieta w mundurze.

\- Stilinski – mruknął opierając się o blat i uśmiechając szeroko.

\- Syn szeryfa – odgadła, a on pokiwał głową. – Twój tata jest teraz zajęty. Usiądź tam.

Wskazała na ławkę, na której siedział mężczyzna o srogim wyrazie twarz. Nastolatek zauważył, że jego ręce były skute kajdankami.

\- Dobrze – powiedział z entuzjazmem i odepchnął się od kontuaru. Usiadł w odległości mniejszej, niż ta jaką obrałby każdy normalny człowiek i spojrzał na złoczyńcę.

\- Więc – zaczął – za co siedzisz? – W odpowiedzi został obrzucony krótkim spojrzeniem, które dobitnie mówiło: nie odzywaj się do mnie, nie patrz na mnie, a najlepiej uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie jeśli nie chcesz żebym rozerwał cię na strzępy. Ale kto, by się nim przejmował, prawda? Stiles z pewnością nie miał takiego zamiaru. – Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? – zagaił po raz kolejny. – Nie? To nic, sam zgadnę. – Postukał palcami w brodę udając zamyślanie. – Okradłeś sklep? Jakiś dom? A może starszą panią na ulicy? – Przyjrzał się mu, ale kamienna twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. – Nie zgadałem? Dobrze, więc próbujmy dalej. Obrabowałeś bank? Zabiłeś kogoś? – Kącik ust zadrgał przez sekundę i nastolatek wyrzucił ręce w górę. – Zabiłeś kogoś! – wykrzyknął. – Super. Jesteś moim pierwszym mordercą, wiesz? To znaczy, nie moim. Wolałbym żebyś przypadkiem mnie nie zabił. – To powiedziawszy odsunął się nieco bardziej. – Na nogach też masz kajdany? – zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Pchany ciekawością przybliżył się i obserwując reakcję mężczyzny nachylił się podnosząc mu nogawki. Odsunął się gwałtownie. Kajdan nie było, ale w oczach nieznajomego wyraźnie zobaczył żądzę mordu.

\- Stiles – usłyszał głos ojca i podskoczył. Szeryf stał w drzwiach prowadzących do dalszej części budynku i przyglądał mu się.

\- Cześć, tato – powiedział wstając – przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. – Ruszył w stronę Johna, ale po chwili się zatrzymał i odwrócił. – Miło się gadało – powiedział – musimy kiedyś to powtórzyć.

\- Koniecznie – mruknął mężczyzna pod nosem, ale chłopak już tego nie usłyszał. 

 

Stiles zajął miejsce szeryfa i zakręcił się na krześle obserwowany przez uważny wzrok ojca.

\- Jak było w szkole? – zapytał mężczyzna, a chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział. – Bardzo dobrze – poprawił z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy zauważył, że John zmarszczył brwi jakby podejrzewał, że nie mówi mu całej prawdy. – Poznałem Scotta. Dobrze się dogadujemy, może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Tak, na pewno zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. – Pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem. Byłoby super mieć przyjaciela, z którym mógłby spędzać czas wolny zamiast samemu włóczyć się po mieście udając przed ojcem, że odwiedzał przyjaciół. Wreszcie mógłby przestać kłamać. Nienawidził siebie za to, że musiał oszukiwać tatę, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie chciał pokazywać mu jak bardzo jest samotny i nieszczęśliwy. Teraz miało się to skończyć. Nareszcie będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem mówić ojcu z kim i gdzie wychodzi.

\- Cieszę się, że miałeś udany dzień.

\- Taaa, ja też – mruknął, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnął jakiś ruch na zewnątrz. Obok gabinetu ojca prowadzony przez mundurowego szedł mężczyzna, którego spotkał wcześniej. – Kogo zabił? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. John podążył za jego wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Znowu zaczynasz, Stiles? – mruknął zrezygnowanym głosem, a syn spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma proszącymi o więcej informacji. – I skąd wytrzasnąłeś teorię o morderstwie?

\- Sam mi powiedział – oznajmił wskazując na szybę, za którą jeszcze przed chwilą widzieli złoczyńcę. – Tak właściwie, to nie powiedział, bo do rozmownych to on nie należy. Sam zgadłem, a on potwierdził.

\- Potwierdził? – powtórzył krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jeśli faktycznie potwierdził, że kogoś zabił to będzie miał większe kłopoty niż dotychczas.

\- Nie zabił? W takim razie co zrobił? Z jakiegoś powodu skuliście go kajdankami, prawda? Chyba tutaj nie zakuwa się niewinnych w kajdanki, prawda?

\- Stiles, idź do domu – usłyszał jedynie w odpowiedzi i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobrze – mruknął ruszając do drzwi. Miał zamiar sam się dowiedzieć.

 

Minęła godzina, a Stiles przeciągnął się ziewając szeroko. Odstający kawałek kory drzewa, o które się opierał boleśnie dźgał go w plecy i po raz setny zmienił pozycję wpatrując się w wyjście. Skoro nikogo nie zabił to powinien zaraz opuścić komisariat, prawda? Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tutaj sterczeć przez kolejne czterdzieści osiem godzin. Spojrzał na zegarek walcząc z napadającą go sennością. Ostatniej nocy nie spał zbyt wiele trawiony strachem przed pierwszym dniem w szkole i to były tego skutki. Głowa opadła mu w dół, a gdy ją gwałtownie uniósł zobaczył na parkingu mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce, który szybkim krokiem oddalał się. Nastolatek dźwignął się na nogi i podążył za nim w odpowiedniej odległości. Musiał nieźle się wysilić, by nie stracić nieznajomego z zasięgu wzroku, bowiem tamten pędził przed siebie niezwykle szybko. Gdy skręcił za róg Stilinski przyśpieszył nie chcąc go zgubić, ale gdy wyszedł na prostą nigdzie go nie zauważył. Rozejrzał się wokół i ruszył przed siebie mając nadzieję, że w końcu go wypatrzy. Mijając jedną z uliczek nagle poczuł jak czyjeś długie palce zaciskając się na jego ramieniu. Został wciągnięty do ciemnej uliczki i podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, gdy nagle został przyparty do muru.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? – warknął mężczyzna owiewając jego twarz ciepłym oddechem.

\- A tam od razu śledzisz – wymamrotał – tak sobie szedłem ulicą. Nie moja wina, że idziesz tam gdzie ja. Po co nastolatek miałby cię śledzić, co? Tym bardziej, że przyznałeś mi się, że kogoś zabiłeś.

\- Nikogo nie zabiłem – odwarknął przyciskając go mocniej do ściany.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć patrząc na fakt, że właśnie zaciągnąłeś mnie do ciemnej uliczki. Wiesz, że jestem synem szeryfa. Nieletnim synem szeryfa – podkreślił unosząc brwi. – Nie brzmi to zbyt dobrze, kolego.

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Na co mi tacy starzy koledzy? Ile ty masz lat? Czterdzieści?

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi? – zapytał puszczając go i odsuwając się.

\- Trochę na to za późno, staruszku – odpowiedział mu uderzając palcem w jego klatkę piersiową. – Jestem Stiles, a ty to?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Ktoś tutaj nie zna dobrych manier – mruknął pod nosem. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, lecz odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł zostawiając go samego. Stiles wypadł na ulicę i ruszył szybkim krokiem za nim. – Zmieniłem zdanie. – Powiedział zrównując się z nim. – Myślę, że możemy zostać kumplami.

\- Nie chce być twoim kumplem – warknął zatrzymując się gwałtownie. – Nie idź za mną i gdy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczysz mnie na ulicy lepiej uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie jeśli nie chcesz żebym naprawdę kogoś w końcu zamordował.

\- W sensie, że mnie, tak? – zapytał pokazując na siebie palcem. – Spoko, nie boję się ciebie.

\- A powinieneś.

Chłopak jedynie roześmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu zupełnie jakby właśnie usłyszał niezły żart.

\- Muszę już iść – oznajmił z uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Jakiś głos w jego głowę podpowiadał mu, żeby trzymał się z daleka od tego mężczyzny, ale postanowił go zignorować jak wiele razy wcześniej.

 

Derek Hale stał wciskając ręce w kieszenie jeansów i obserwując oddalającego się nastolatka. Najpierw ktoś go wrobił w kradzież, a teraz spotkał upierdliwego syna szeryfa, który mimo przestrogi najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zostawić go w spokoju. Westchnął i odwrócił się zmierzając do domu. Musiał zająć się sprawą domniemanego przestępstwa, którego się dopuścił i dowiedzieć się kto za tym wszystkim stał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wykręcił numer Scotta, który odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- Bądź u mnie za pół godziny – mruknął rozłączając się zanim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że cokolwiek się działo było związane nie tylko z nim, ale i całą watahą. W taki wypadku musieli trzymać się razem, czy to McCall’owi się podobało, czy nie.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc jest i trzeci rozdział ;)  
> Niewiele mi już zostało napisanej treści, więc chyba będę musiała nieco zwolnić tempo, albo skrócić długość rozdziałów, by nie okazało się, że za chwilę nie będzie co wstawiać, a moja kulejąca wena nie pozwoli mi na szybkie napisanie dalszego ciągu.  
> I to by było na tyle, zapraszam do czytania. 
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze i polubienia, jesteście kochani :)
> 
> Edit (27.02.17) - mam zamiar kontynuować w niedalekiej przyszłości to opowiadanie i zauważyłam, że z nie wiadomych przyczyn umknął mi spory fragment tekstu. Tak więc wstawiam go na początku tego rozdziału. :)

Scott pchnął drzwi, które donośnym skrzypieniem dały znać gospodarzowi o jego przybyciu. Wiedział jednak, że Hale wyczuł jego obecność zanim zdążył przekroczyć linię drzew otaczających dom.

\- Spóźniłeś się – usłyszał słowa Alphy stojącego u szczytu schodów z  charakterystyczną dla siebie srogą miną.

\- Pięć minut – dopowiedziała blondynka stojąca po jego prawej stronie. Zgrabnie przeskoczyła barierkę i wylądowała kilka kroków od McCalla. Wyprostowała się i posłała mu uwodzicielski uśmiech, który nie obejmował obojętnych oczu. – Co cię zatrzymało? Twoja nudna dziewczyna?

\- Praca domowa – odpowiedział tylko, a ona prychnęła i przeszła w stronę salonu. Derek zszedł powoli na dół marszcząc brwi.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał nastolatka, który cofnął się, gdy stanął przed nim.

\- W domu.

\- A wcześniej?

\- W szkole – mruknął nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową jakby właśnie zrozumiał.

\- Przylgnął do ciebie zapach syna szeryfa – powiedział.

\- Stilesa? – zapytał unosząc brwi. - Pomagałem mu się zaaklimatyzować. To chyba nic złego.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka – mruknął jedynie i ruszył do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w którym zebrała się reszta.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił z kim mam utrzymywać kontakty, a z kim nie – warknął idąc za nim.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka – powtórzył zatrzymując się.

\- Niby czemu? – zapytał ze złością.

\- Mamy poważne kłopoty, a będą jeszcze poważniejsze jeśli wmieszają się w nie niepowołane osoby.

\- A co ma to wspólnego ze Stilesem?

\- Po prostu czuje, że on lubi mieszać się w kłopoty. Więc nie zbliżaj się do niego do czasu, aż rozwiążemy tą sprawę. Później będziesz mógł robić co będziesz chciał.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale w końcu nastolatek pokiwał głową rozumiejąc, że robi to dla bezpieczeństwa Stilinskiego.

 

Stiles siedział na łóżku wpatrując się w rząd cyfr wypisanych na skrawku papieru. Scott dał mu swój numer. Pierwszy raz w jego książce telefonicznej znajdzie się numer do kogoś kto nie jest jego ojcem, czy biblioteką, z której wypożycza książki. Wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiednią kombinację i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jutro z pewnością zdobędzie jeszcze więcej kontaktów. Był tego pewny. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, aż w końcu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył aparat do ucha, by rozłączyć się po usłyszeniu pierwszego sygnału. A co jeśli chłopak nie życzył sobie, by do niego dzwonił? Może dał mu numer jedynie z uprzejmości i nie chciał, by Stiles kiedykolwiek z niego korzystał. Zgniótł w palcach kartkę i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Musiał pozbyć się takiego nastawienia, bo inaczej nigdy nie uda mu się znaleźć przyjaciół. McCall na pewno chciał, by skorzystał z tego numeru, gdy tylko będzie chciał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że byłby osobą, która spędziła z nim cały dzień w szkole tylko i wyłącznie z litości. Z taką myślą wystukał po raz kolejny odpowiednie cyfry i czekał wsłuchując się w kolejne sygnały, aż w końcu połączenie zostało przerwane. Chłopak spojrzał na wyświetlacz zaciskając drugą rękę w pięść. Scott właśnie odrzucił jego połączenie.

\- Był zajęty – powiedział na głos próbując przekonać samego siebie. Nie chciał myśleć, że nastolatek nie chciał po prostu z nim rozmawiać.

 

\- W mieście jest inna wataha? – zapytał Scott, a Derek pokiwał głową. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu. Wyciągnął aparat z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym pojawiła się wizytówka osoby dzwoniącej. Stiles Stilinski – odczytał w myślach i zmarszczył brwi. Akurat teraz, gdy obiecał, że będzie unikał kontaktu z nim, aż do rozwiązania sprawy.

\- Nie odbierzesz? – zapytała Erica, a on spojrzał na Alphę, który uniósł brwi zupełnie jakby wiedział od kogo było to połączenie. Odrzucił je więc i schował telefon na powrót do kieszeni.

\- Osoby z tej watahy wrobiły cię w kradzież? – zapytał Isaac, który jak dotąd siedział w milczeniu przysłuchując się rozmowie. – I co tak właściwie ukradłeś?

\- Pieniądze z kantoru – odpowiedział. – Dodatkowo groziłem ekspedientce, że wypatroszę ją jeśli piśnie słówko.

\- Oryginalnie – usłyszeli i spojrzeli na stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę. – Dziwię się, że cię wypuścili skoro dopuściłeś się tak haniebnej zbrodni.

\- Nie mieli dowodów – mruknął.

\- I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że w czasie kiedy ty byłeś na przesłuchaniu, a dom stał całkowicie pusty dowody w magiczny sposób się tu znalazły? – zapytał kręcąc głową. – Wstyd mi za ciebie.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki kopertę i rzucił ją wilkołakowi.

\- Nieźle się obłowiłeś – powiedział, gdy tamten złapał ją i otworzył. W środku był plik banknotów, które z pewnością były tymi samymi, które zostały skradzione. – I nie musisz mi dziękować za odwalanie za ciebie roboty. Ty i ta twoja banda młokosów nie dostarczacie mi zbytniej rozrywki, więc jak to mówią, tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Wszedł do salonu i spojrzał na czarnoskórego chłopaka, który siedział w fotelu. Beta natychmiast wstał ustępując mu miejsca.

\- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał – warknął Derek, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego sądzisz, że potrzebuję zaproszenia – mruknął wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. – Tak więc kontynuując, co masz zamiar zrobić z faktem, że w mieście pojawiła się nowa wataha?

 

\- Powinieneś przestać być tak oczywisty, Boyd – mruknął mężczyzna, gdy reszta oddaliła się. – Masz szczęście, że Derek nie jest mistrzem spostrzegawczości, bo twoja nagła zmiana zachowania względem mnie była nieco podejrzana. A tak możesz jeszcze przez chwilę cieszyć się tym, że twoja mała tajemnica wciąż jest bezpieczna. Naprawdę myślałeś, że zacznę opowiadać o tym co widziałem tamtego dnia, gdy nie ustąpisz mi miejsca?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, a jedynie posłał w jego kierunku mordercze spojrzenie, które wywołało na twarzy Petera szeroki uśmiech.

– Od razu lepiej – powiedział wstając i kierując się do drzwi.

 

Stiles pchnął duże drzwi z bijącym sercem jednocześnie próbując wybić sobie z głowy wszelkie obawy, które zawładnęły nim, gdy tylko wstał z łóżka. Nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki. Nie zostanie znów sam. Odetchnął głęboko rozglądając się po korytarzu i uśmiechnął się szeroko próbując ukryć prawdziwe emocje tak jak to robił wcześniej.

\- Będzie dobrze, Stiles – mruknął pod nosem i pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Mówisz do siebie? – usłyszał pytanie i podskoczył odwracając się. Napotkał spojrzenie brązowych oczu dziewczyny, którą wczoraj o mały włos nie staranował drzwiami. Uniosła w górę brwi czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Tak, to znaczy nie – wydukał.

\- Więc z kim rozmawiałeś? Z niewidzialnym przyjacielem?

\- Z niewidzialnym przyjacielem? Takim jakich mają małe dzieci, tak? Że niby nie mam innych przyjaciół i sobie jednego wymyśliłem, tak? – wyrzucał z siebie, a ona stała spokojnie słuchając jego chaotycznej wypowiedzi. – Mam przyjaciół i żadnych sobie nie wymyślam. Mówiłem do siebie, ok. Taki sposób wsparcia psychicznego, wiesz. Pomaga. Polecam.

\- Świetnie – mruknęła zupełnie nie przejmując się jego słowami i wyciągając w jego stronę dużą kopertę. Spojrzał zaskoczony to na nią to na kawałek papieru, który ściskała w ręce.

\- Co to? – zapytał.

\- Koperta – odpowiedziała unosząc po raz kolejny brwi. – A w nim zaproszenie na moją imprezę – uprzedziła jego kolejne pytanie, gdy już otwierał usta.

\- Zaproszenie? Dla mnie? – powiedział przyglądając się jej.

\- Jesteś Stiles Stilinski? – zapytała wskazując na jego imię i nazwisko wypisane ładnym kobiecym pismem.

\- Tak – mruknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Więc jest dla ciebie. Do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem.   

To powiedziawszy wepchnęła mu ją w ręce i posyłając mu uśmiech odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Pierwszy raz dostał od kogoś zaproszenie na imprezę. No może nie pierwszy, bo w Miami jeden z chłopaków również go zaprosił. Powiedziano mu, że ma się przebrać, więc gdy spędził kilkadziesiąt godzin na przygotowywaniu najlepszego stroju, który miał zadziwić wszystkich osiągnął cel. Z tą różnicą, że później okazało się, że impreza wcale nie była przebierana, a on sam został zamknięty na strychu przez gospodarza i jego kuzyna za to, że nie dostarczył im rozrywki na jaką czekali. Tak więc, gdy inni bawili się na dole on spędził całą noc na próbach uwolnienia się z pułapki, z której został wypuszczony następnego dnia przez zaskoczonych rodziców. Patrząc na oddalającą się rudowłosą wątpił, by zaprosiła go, by dostarczył jej podobnej rozrywki. Ruszył raźnym krokiem przed siebie, a tuż obok swojej szafki ujrzał Scotta, który właśnie zatrzaskiwał drzwiczki własnej.

\- Hej! – krzyknął stając obok nastolatka, który mruknął ciche przywitanie i natychmiast się oddalił zabierając ze sobą cały entuzjazm Stilinskiego. – Do zobaczenia na lekcji – rzucił za nim cicho i wprowadził szyfr do kłódki. Wymienił książki i powoli ruszył w stronę sali, w której miały zacząć się pierwsze zajęcia.

 

Uderzył nogą w pień i uśmiechnął się niewesoło na wspomnienie dzisiejszego pobytu w szkole. Ilekroć próbował zagadać do Scotta ten udawał, że go nie słyszy choć Stiles wiedział, że wcale tak nie było. Z czasem zaniechał prób nawiązania kontaktu godząc się z przegraną. McCall nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia co dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia ignorując jego obecność przez cały dzień. Mimo, że postanowił się tym nie przejmować ta obojętność bolała go bardziej, niż mógł się spodziewał. Sądził, że przez te wszystkie lata uodpornił się na odrzucenie przez innych i ich niechęć, a teraz odkrył, że się mylił. Uderzył po raz kolejny w pień czubkiem tenisówki, gdy obraz zamazały mu napływające do oczu łzy, którym pozwolił płynąć wolno. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie chwile słabości i jedynie wówczas, gdy wiedział, że nikt go na nich nie przyłapie. W środku lasu wątpił, że ktoś będzie tego świadkiem, więc pozwolił, by te słone  kropelki ten jeden raz znalazły ujście tworząc na jego skórze mokry ślad. Miał nadzieję, że wraz z nimi ujdą wszelkie emocje, które teraz nim targały. Gdyby to było takie proste. Odetchnął głęboko wycierając wierzchem dłoni pozostałości po tej chwili słabości, gdy nagle za jego plecami rozległ się trzask łamanej gałęzi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie za siebie, ale nic nie zobaczył. Mimo to czuł się obserwowany przez parę oczu i zaczął się wycofywać w stronę drogi. Nie widział, czy gdy zacznie biec to co teraz go obserwowało nie rzuci się do ataku. Jakoś nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać. Zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu rozglądając się wokół uważnie, gdy nagle uderzył plecami o coś twardego. Pomyślałby, że to drzewo, gdyby nie fakt, że za chwilę otoczyły go silne męskie ramiona.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – usłyszał pytanie wyszeptane mu do ucha złowrogim tonem.

\- Z pewnością cię nie śledzę, jeśli o to pytasz – mruknął rozpoznając właściciela głosu. – Każdy może wybrać się na spacer, wiesz? Nie muszę prosić o pozwolenie niedoszłych morderców, czy innych złoczyńców, by wyjść na spacer do lasu. A ty co tutaj robisz, co? Grzebiesz zwłoki?

Mężczyzna odwrócił go twarzą do siebie, by wbić srogie spojrzenie w jego twarz. Przez maskę, którą zwykł przybierać zastąpiło zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczył opuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy chłopaka, który posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie próbował zatuszować fakt, że chwilę wcześniej płakał.

\- Co ci się stało? – zapytał.

\- Nic. Lubię sobie od czasu do czasu uronić kilka łez nad pięknem przyrody – mruknął nastolatek w odpowiedzi. – To nie grzech, ani żadna zbrodnia. Nie jestem jakimś mazgajem, ok. Coś mi po prostu wpadło do oka.

\- Co tu robisz?- powtórzył znów pytanie, a Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- A ty znów swoje? Nie śledzę cię, ok. – warknął wyrywając się z uścisku jego palców. – I skoro jesteśmy przy pytaniach to może powiesz mi co ty tutaj robisz, co?

\- Zapytałem pierwszy, Stiles – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko. To pierwszy raz, gdy tamten użył jego imienia. Czyżby byli na dobrej drodze.

\- Może i zapytałeś jako pierwszy, ale to ja jestem synem szeryfa – powiedział wskazując na siebie palcem.

\- To może powinienem iść do niego, by powiedzieć, że jego syn chodzi sam po lesie wyraźnie prosząc się o kłopoty? – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, a chłopak pokręcił głową. Oczywiście, że tata nie mógł się dowiedzieć o jego obecności w tej leśnej głuszy. Nie wtedy, gdy był pewny, że Stiles właśnie spotyka się z Scottem.

\- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem – mruknął odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając przed siebie. – Miałem być gdzie indziej i jestem strasznie spóźniony.

\- Stiles – usłyszał za sobą, ale jedynie pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

\- Idę już sobie, ok. Nikomu nie musisz mówić, że mnie tu widziałeś. Do zobaczenia.

\- Stiles idziesz w złym kierunku – powiedział mężczyzna, a nastolatek zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Oczywiście wiedział, że tamten ma rację.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział jednak uśmiechając się szeroko. – Miałem zamiar tylko obejść cię szerokim łukiem, gdybyś nagle wpadł na pomysł zaatakowania mnie. W środku lasu. Gdzie nikt nie usłyszałby mojego wołania o pomoc. Idealne miejsce na zakopanie zwłok, nie? Idealne – potwierdził kiwając głową, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. – To ja już idę. Już mnie nie ma.

To powiedziawszy przyśpieszył, a gdy się oddalał wciąż czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie.

 

Stiles szedł już jakiś czas wzdłuż drogi, gdy nagle tuż obok niego zatrzymał  się Jeep. Spojrzał na kierowcę.

\- Kupiłeś, czy skonfiskowałeś ten samochód? – zapytał unosząc brwi.

\- Kupiłem – odpowiedział mu szeryf uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie wystarczy ci służbowe auto?

\- Mi wystarczy w zupełności, ale sądzę, że komuś ciągłe chodzenie na piechotę z czasem przestanie się podobać.

\- Mi, tak? – Wskazał na siebie palcem. - Wcale mi nie przeszkadza chodzenie na piechotę. Ani trochę. – Zbliżył się powoli do auta i dotknął lekko palcem karoserii. – Ale gdybym tak przypadkiem dostał samochód to wcale bym się nie obraził. 

John wyskoczył z auta i wskazał synowi miejsce kierowcy.

\- Serio, tato? – zapytał z ekscytacją, a gdy mężczyzna pokiwał głową rzucił się na niego z radosnym wrzaskiem.

\- Korzystaj z niego mądrze, synu – powiedział, gdy chłopak zajmował miejsce za kierownicą.

\- Spokojna głowa – odpowiedział mu z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zapraszam na pokład! Zaraz odpływamy!

Uderzył kilkakrotnie deskę rozdzielczą śmiejąc się w głos. Może jednak ten dzień nie musiał być taki straszny.

\- Poproszę kurs na komisariat – powiedział szeryf zajmując miejsce pasażera.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie.

\- Tutaj to ty jesteś kapitanem, Stiles. – powiedział klepiąc syna po ramieniu za co otrzymał pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

\- Dzięki, tato. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto jest impreza :D Krótko, ale mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodłam takim obrotem spraw ;)  
> Zbliżamy się powoli do końca tego co mam już napisane, ale mam nadzieję, że powrót na studia w magiczny sposób uleczy moją wenę i będę szybciej wstawiała nowe rozdziały. Bo nic tak nie motywuje jak brak czasu i nauka :D   
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję za to, że jesteście :* I zapraszam do czytania ;)

Stiles uderzył rękoma kilka razy w kierownicę rozglądając się wokół. Obawiając się spóźnienia wyjechał trochę wcześniej i w rezultacie dotarł na miejsce z półgodzinnym wyprzedzeniem. Tkwił więc w aucie odliczając upływające sekundy i zastanawiając się, czy nie wygląda przypadkiem jak jakiś podglądacz ślęcząc w aucie od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Wprawdzie mógł odjechać i wrócić o czasie, ale wolał zostać, by mieć pewność, że będzie miał gdzie zostawić samochód. Z radia poleciała właśnie jakaś szybsza muzyka, więc nie mogąc się powstrzymać zaczął wystukiwać rytm na desce rozdzielczej jednocześnie machając głową. Zdecydowanie lubił tę piosenkę. Bawiłby się dalej, gdyby nie nagłe uderzenie w drzwi od strony pasażera, które sprawiło, że podskoczył uderzając głową w dach Jeepa.

\- Nie jestem podejrzany! – krzyknął unosząc ręce w górę. – Całkowicie nieuzbrojony!

\- Stiles? – Usłyszał swoje imię i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który zaglądał do środka unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Stiles? – Powtórzył celując w siebie palcem. – Taa, ja. Stiles. To z pewnością ja. Stiles.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał szeryf przyglądając się synowi z niepokojem.

\- Parkuję – odpowiedział z uśmiechem zerkając na zegarek. Zostało jeszcze trochę czas nim będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem opuścić „pokład”.

\- Pani Martini kilkukrotnie powiadomiła nas, że chcesz ją okraść i zabić, bo od dziesięciu minut obserwujesz jej dom. – Wskazał na budynek, z którego teraz wyłoniła się głowa starszej pani otoczona bujnymi lokami. Kobieta powoli ruszyła w stronę drzewa znajdującego się bliżej drogi, aby się za nim bezpiecznie ukryć. – Zostań tutaj – mruknął mężczyzna i ruszył w stronę staruszki unosząc w górę odznakę, gdyby mundur i służbowy samochód nie były dostatecznym dowodem potwierdzającym jego tożsamość.

\- Pani Martini, nazywam się John Stilinski, jestem nowym szeryfem. A to mój syn Stiles – wskazał na nastolatka wychylającego się z auta i machającego do kobiety.

\- Dobry wieczór – powiedział głośno chłopak – piękny mamy dzień, prawda? Jestem zupełnie nieszkodliwy. – Uniósł ręce w górę na potwierdzenie swoich słów i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To tylko ja, bezbronny Stiles. Syn szeryfa.

\- Chciał mnie okraść – usłyszeli w odpowiedzi.

\- W żadnym wypadku. Na pewno nie ma pani nic co zainteresowałoby mnie na tyle żebym chciał panią okraść. – Wyskoczył z auta i zaczął zbliżać się do kobiety, która cofnęła się kilka kroków do tyłu. – Jestem całkowicie nieszkodliwy i nieuzbrojony.

Znów uniósł ręce w górę, a staruszka zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem, ale w końcu zaczęła wycofywać się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Gdy zniknęła w środku doszedł ich dźwięk silnika motoru, który po chwili zatrzymał się tuż obok.

 

Stiles obserwował jak Scott zdejmuje kask spod którego za chwilę wyłoniła się jego uśmiechnięta twarz.

Przywitali się tak jakby cały dzisiejszy dzień nie miał nigdy miejsca.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wasza dzisiejsza nauka była owocna – powiedział szeryf, gdy syn przedstawił mu kolegę.

\- Nauka? – powtórzył McCall, by za chwilę pokiwać głową. – Tak, była bardzo interesująca.

\- Bardzo interesująca – powtórzył za nim nastolatek klepiąc ojca w ramię i popychając lekko w stronę zaparkowanego nieopodal auta. – I skoro już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy to myślę, że powinieneś jechać do domu. Zostawiłem ci coś pysznego na stole – pokręcił głową widząc wzrok szeryfa i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chodzi mi o wszystkie niezdrowe i szkodzące na twój cholesterol przekąski, tato. Jako rozsądnie myślący syn zostawiłem ci trochę zdrowych i przepysznych warzyw. Musisz je tylko umyć, oskrobać i gotowe.

Otworzył przed nim drzwi samochodu.

\- Udanej zabawy – John uśmiechnął się do nich i odpalił silnik.

\- Dzięki, tato. – Mruknął Stiles machając mu na pożegnanie. – I smacznego!

Gdy auto znikło za rogiem spojrzał na Scotta, który wciąż stał przy swoim motorze ściskając w dłoniach kask.

\- Dzięki – mruknął nieśmiało powoli się do niego zbliżając. Chłopak spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi.

\- Co?

\- Dzięki, że kryłeś mnie przed tatą – powtórzył.

\- A to. Nie ma sprawy.

Stali w milczeniu skupiając wzrok na bliżej nieokreślonych punktach zastanawiając się jaki powinien być ich kolejny ruch. Czy powinni rozejść się i przez resztę wieczoru udawać, że się nie znają? Czy może zignorować to co działo się wcześniej i po prostu zacząć od nowa, zupełnie jakby te kilkanaście godzin nigdy nie miało miejsca.

\- To ja już pójdę – mruknął Stiles spoglądając na niego jedynie przez ułamek sekundy i odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę domu Lydii.

\- Stiles, poczekaj – usłyszał za sobą i spojrzał na nastolatka, który teraz wpatrywał się w coś ponad jego ramieniem marszcząc brwi. Później zacisnął gwałtownie szczękę z determinacją i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego chłopaka, który teraz próbował wychwycić wzrokiem to co wywołało u niego taką reakcję. Nic nie zauważył, więc na powrót spojrzał na McCalla. – Dzisiaj przez cały dzień zachowywałem się jak dupek, przepraszam.

\- Naprawdę, nie zauważyłem – mruknął poważnym tonem, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko. – Myślę, że tym razem mogę przymknąć na to oko i wybaczyć ci. - Uderzył Scotta w ramię i roześmiał się. – Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś przyjdzie ci do głowy żeby udawać dupka nie będę już tak wspaniałomyślny. Aż tak łatwo ci ze mną nie pójdzie.

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem i ruszyli w stronę domu, do którego powoli zaczęli napływać goście.

 

Derek zacisnął pięści obserwując jak dwóch nastolatków znika we wnętrzu. Wiedział, że Scott nie będzie długo zwracał uwagi na jego słowa i prędzej czy później przestanie ignorować Stilesa. W tym przypadku stało się to o wiele wcześniej niż przypuszczał. Miał nadzieję, że jego postępowanie nie odbije się na nich wszystkich. Odwrócił się chowając ręce w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki i ujrzał opartego o pień drzewa wuja przyglądającego mu się z chytrym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje cię bezpieczeństwo tego dzieciaka – powiedział unosząc brwi.

\- To syn szeryfa – mruknął mężczyzna ruszając przed siebie mając zamiar ignorować Petera. Sam chciał wiedzieć dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, by chłopak nie został wmieszany w sprawy pomiędzy nimi, a nieznaną watahą, która zawitała do miasta.

\- Jakie szczęście, że szeryf nie dorobił się całej gromady – kontynuował zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że siostrzeniec nie ma zamiaru go słuchać. – Miałbyś wtedy pełne ręce roboty.

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

 

Muzyka dudniła mu w uszach, gdy rozglądał się wokół z uśmiechem na twarzy. W zaciśniętej dłoni trzymał na wpół opróżniony kubek, którego zawartość wprawiła go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój niż dotychczas. Zaczął wystukiwać nogą rytm piosenki, która właśnie wydostała się z głośników jednocześnie starając się wychwycić wzrokiem Scotta, bądź jakąkolwiek inną znajomą twarz. Właśnie podnosił do ust kubek, gdy ktoś wytrącił mu go z ręki sprawiając, że cała zawartość wylała się na podłogę.

\- Uważaj – usłyszał i spojrzał na chłopaka, który na niego wpadł. Natychmiast go rozpoznał i cofnął się gwałtownie. – Stiles Świrus! – krzyknął wytykając go palcem i klepiąc stojącego obok chłopaka w ramię. – Patrz kogo znalazłem.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał tamten łapiąc go za ramię. – Kto cię tu zaprosił, co? Chcesz kolejny raz zobaczyć, czy nie ma cię przypadkiem na strychu? Z chęcią ci w tym pomogę.

Zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę schodów, a on zaparł się nogami jednocześnie wyrywając ramię z uścisku jego palców.

\- Możecie co najwyżej sprawdzić, czy was przypadkiem tam nie ma – mruknął – dzięki wielkie za propozycję, ale ja się wypisuje.

\- Co? – Obaj zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Nie spodziewali się, że napotkają jakikolwiek opór z jego strony, ale fakt, że się on pojawił jedynie ich rozzłościł. – Myślisz, że masz tu coś do gadania?

\- Myślę, że mam – mruknął. – Ale wasze ograniczone. – Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo chłopak złapał go za koszulkę unosząc jednocześnie rękę do góry jakby miał zamiar za chwilę go uderzyć.

\- Jackson! – usłyszeli krzyk i zaraz obok nich pojawiła się gospodyni. – Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego chcesz uderzyć mojego gościa?

\- Po co go zaprosiłaś? – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

\- Na pewno nie po to żebyś się pytał. I już na pewno nie po to, żebyś mógł się na nim wyżywać. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Jeśli chcesz się bić to idź i pobij się z twoim kuzynem na zewnątrz, a moich gości zostaw w spokoju. Zrozumiałeś?

Uniosła brwi patrząc wymownie na jego dłoń, której palce wciąż zaciśnięte były na materiale koszulki Stilesa. Powoli palce te rozluźniły się, a Jackson cofnął się o krok.

\- Doskonale – mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się. Odwróciła się i wówczas chłopak znów złapał Stilesa za ramię. – Nie radziłabym ci tego robić jeśli nie chcesz żebym straciła resztki cierpliwości. – Powiedziała nawet się nie odwracając i odchodząc. Nastolatek natychmiast był wolny, a obu jego niedoszłych oprawców oddaliło się.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał i spojrzał na Scotta, który podszedł do niego ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- W jak najlepszym – odpowiedział z uśmiechem kiwając zawzięcie głową. Teraz już wiedział. Tutaj w Beacon Hills znalazł wreszcie swoje miejsce. 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott właśnie zatrzasnął drzwiczki swojej szkolnej szafki, gdy obok niego ciężko dusząc zatrzymał się Stiles. Po imprezie u Lydii przestał go unikać ku niezadowoleniu Dereka i wiedział, że byli na dobrej drodze do zawiązania przyjaźni. Przyglądał mu się marszcząc brwi podczas, gdy on łapiąc łapczywie powietrze opierał się jedną ręką o szafki, a drugą próbował nakreślić w powietrzu jakiś bliżej nieokreślony kształt.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytał unosząc brwi, gdy chłopak zaczął jednocześnie kręcić i potakiwać energicznie głową.

\- Uciekła – wymamrotał łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. – Dziewczyna uciekła. – Zapowietrzył się po raz kolejny wymachując rękoma dla lepszego efektu. – Z zakładu psychiatrycznego.

\- Co?

\- Dziewczyna uciekła z zakładu psychiatrycznego! – krzyknął łapiąc nastolatka za ramiona i lekko nim potrząsając. – Kieruje się do lasu. Fajnie, nie?

\- Nie wiem co jest fajnego w uciekinierce kierującej się do lasu – odpowiedział mu marszcząc brwi. – I skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Od taty.

\- Twój tata mówi ci o takich sprawach? – zapytał powątpiewająco. Szeryf nie wyglądał na kogoś kto dzieliłby się z synem takimi informacjami.

\- No nie dokładnie od niego. Właściwie z jego radia.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś?

\- Od razu podsłuchiwałem – mruknął. – Po prostu usłyszałem, ok. Tata pozwalał mi się bawić swoim radiem. Chociaż właściwie nie bawić. Dotknąć, tak. Najlepiej jednym palcem. Miałem wtedy dziesięć lat. Taaa przednia zabawa dla dziesięciolatka. Ale nie o tym miałem mówić – powiedział klaskając w dłonie. – Najważniejsze, że ona uciekła do lasu i my będziemy jej szukać.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł – przerwał mu Scott, a on jedynie pokręcił głową i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- To jest świetna okazja, Scotty. Na całe szczęście masz mnie, a ja wynajduję same najlepsze okazję.

\- Okazje? Nie sądzę, że bieganie po lesie i szukanie dziewczyny, która uciekła ze szpitala psychiatrycznego jest jakąkolwiek okazją. Przecież ona może być niebezpieczna, Stiles.

\- No coś tam wspominali – mruknął kiwając głową. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się boisz. To dziewczyna, Scott. Co dziewczyna może nam zrobić? Rzuci w nas kamieniami, pogryzie albo podrapie?

McCall nie odpowiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli tego sprawdzać.

 

Stiles zatrzasnął drzwiczki Jeepa przyciskając jednocześnie telefon do ucha.

\- Tak. Poszedłem bez ciebie – mruknął do słuchawki, gdy usłyszał sygnał poczty głosowej. – Gdybyś jednak zdecydował się do mnie dołączyć przed zakończeniem lekcji to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. – Rozejrzał się wokół marszcząc brwi. – Znajdziesz mnie w lesie. Pora się zbierać. Bez odbioru.

Rozłączył się i przeszedł na tył auta otwierając bagażnik. Krytycznym wzrokiem zlustrował to co udało mu się zgromadzić w tak krótki czasie. Wyciągnął plecak i zaczął losowo wrzucać do środka różne rzeczy. Butelka wody, apteczka samochodowa i kajdanki, które pożyczył od taty. Akurat o tej pożyczce wiedziała tylko jedna strona i miał nadzieję, że druga nie dowie się zbyt szybko. Zamknął klapę i odwrócił się w stronę ściany drzew z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Do dzieła – powiedział kiwając głową i ruszając do przodu. Gdy wszedł do lasu odetchnął głęboko i przyśpieszył.

 

Po godzinie błądzenia Stilinski zaczął podejrzewać, że przeliczył się wybierając tę część lasu. Dziewczyna mogła uciec w całkowicie inną stronę, a on krążył w kółko wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak jej obecności niczym kretyn.

\- Nie popisałeś się, Stiles – mruknął do siebie, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się jakiś dźwięk. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, a to co ujrzał sprawiło, że otworzył szeroko zarówno usta jak i oczy. Opamiętawszy się wbił wzrok w ziemię. Przed nim stała naga młoda kobieta. Jedyną częścią ubioru jaką miała na sobie były białe tenisówki, których nie udało jej się dotąd ściągnąć. U kostek zwisały smętnie resztki nogawek.

\- Jesteś naga – zauważył zerkając na nią ukradkiem. – Nie powinnaś biegać nago po lesie. To niebezpieczne. Gdybyś trafiła na jakiegoś zboczeńca? Nie byłoby za wesoło, nie? Masz szczęście, że trafiłaś na mnie. W każdym razie nie jestem żadnym zboczeńcem. A trochę się ich tu kręci, wiesz. Taaaa. Całkiem sporo.

Pokiwał głową, a jedyną odpowiedzią na jego słowa było kłapnięciem zębami i przeciągły warkot.

\- Niezbyt rozmowna z ciebie osoba, nie? – powiedział robiąc krok w jej stronę, ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i rzucił nią w jej stronę. – Załóż to, ok. Tylko delikatnie proszę – dodał, gdy zaczęła ją drzeć. – To moja ulubiona.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów telefon i wystukał numer Scotta jednocześnie nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny, która teraz zmieniała t-shirt w bliżej nieokreślony obiekt. Będzie musiał znaleźć sobie nową „ulubioną” koszulkę.

\- Hej, Scotty – zaczął – jak już zechcesz do mnie dołączyć to przydałaby mi się koszulka i jakieś damskie ciuchy. Nie dla mnie, oczywiście. Nie będę paradować po lesie w damskim stroju. To dla niej. Bo znalazłem ją – dodał podekscytowanym głosem. – I jeśli masz jakiś kaftan bezpieczeństwa na zbyciu to też byłby mile widziany.

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna odwróciła się i popędziła między drzewa.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął. Zapominając się rozłączyć wcisnął telefon do kieszeni i biegiem ruszył za nią. – Czekaj! Z tym kaftanem to był tylko taki żart! Sytuacyjny, rozumiesz! Tylko żartowałem! Na co mi kaftan w lesie z nagą zbzikowaną dziewczyną?! Czy ja powiedziałem zbzikowaną?! Chodziło mi o całkiem normalną dziewczynę! Bo bieganie nago po lesie jest całkowicie normalne! Czasem też tak robię!

 

  - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, McCall? – Bobby Finstock uderzył pięścią w biurko i spojrzał marszcząc brwi na chłopaka, który właśnie teraz zajmował się wszystkim tylko nie tym czym powinien. Jego myśli były godziny świetlne od ekonomii co wyjątkowo działało mu na nerwy. Wystarczyło,  że połowa uczniów, z którymi miał dzisiaj styczność zatruwała mu krew. Nie potrzebował dodatku w postaci nastolatka wpatrującego się uporczywie w telefon, który zabrał mu jakieś pięć minut temu.

\- Mógłbym odzyskać telefon, trenerze? – zapytał znów kierując wzrok na aparat, który zawibrował wprawiając w ruch długopis leżący obok.

\- Przemyślałem to i doszedłem do wniosku, że odzyskasz swój telefon – powiedział, a gdy tamten zaczął się podnosić dodał – po treningu.

\- To dopiero za dwie godziny.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by coś cię rozpraszało w czasie treningu, prawda? Dzwoniący nieustannie telefon może do tego doprowadzić, więc zatrzymam go. – To powiedziawszy schował go do kieszeni i odwrócił się w stronę tablicy. – Radzę ci nic więcej nie mówić jeśli nie chcesz zobaczyć swojego telefonu po jutrzejszym treningu.

\- Tak jest, trenerze – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Aparat w jego kieszeni po raz kolejny zaczął wibrować. 


	6. Chapter 6

Po kilku minutach nieudanej pogoni zatrzymał się ciężko dysząc. Zgiął się w pół czując, że zaraz wypluje płuca, a gdy się wyprostował zauważył, że znajduje się na wprost starego drewnianego domostwa, które nadszarpnięte zębem czasu nie wyglądało jakby mogło dać schronienie jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy.

\- Przydałby się remont – mruknął do siebie kierując kroki w stronę wejścia. Miał nadzieję, że jego zguba postanowiła szukać tutaj schronienia i jeśli dopisze mu szczęście uda mu się po raz kolejny do niej zbliżyć. Deski na schodkach zatrzeszczały donośnie pod jego stopami, gdy stanął przed drzwiami. Pchnął je lekko ukazując wnętrze.

\- Jest ktoś w domu? – mruknął pod nosem przekraczając próg i rozglądając się wokół. Duże drewniane schody wiodły na wyższe piętro, a na lewo w jednym z pomieszczeń ktoś urządził sobie salon.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy mieć gościa – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się gwałtownie. W drzwiach stał wysoki mężczyzna, który przyglądał mu się z zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach. Nieznajomy zamknął drzwi wejściowe kopniakiem i podszedł bliżej. – Cóż my tu mamy?

\- Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski – mruknął – jestem synem…

\- Szeryfa, oczywiście – dopowiedział tamten. W jego szarych oczach pojawiły się ogniki, które sprawiły, że po plecach nastolatka przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

\- Dokładnie. Syn szeryfa to ja – pokazał na siebie palcem.

\- I co syn szeryfa robi w lesie? Zupełnie sam? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Chłopak cofnął się natrafiając plecami na przeszkodę.  

\- Jak już o tym mówimy to właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że powinienem być gdzieś indziej. W szkole, powinienem być w szkole. Miło się gadało, ale czas na mnie.

Gdy chciał się usunąć muskularna dłoń zagrodziła mu drogę uderzając w impetem w ścianę tuż przed jego twarzą. Przez chwilę obserwował jak resztki tynku pod wpływem uderzenia wzbijają się w powietrze.  

\- Dopiero co przyszedłeś – usłyszał złowieszczy szept i szeroko otwartymi oczyma spojrzał na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. – Powinieneś zostać jeszcze przez chwilę.

\- Może innym razem – odpowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Jak nie będę w szkole to z pewnością ktoś będzie mnie szukać. Tata będzie mnie szukał. Szeryf. Bo mój tata jest szeryfem.

\- Już to ustaliliśmy – mruknął łapiąc go za ramię i prowadząc w stronę kanapy, na którą pchnął go z całej siły. – Myślę, że będziemy się razem całkiem dobrze bawić.

 

Peter Hale nie spuszczał wzroku z nastolatka siedzącego sztywno na kanapie. Pokiwał głową, gdy tamten po raz kolejny zaczął wyliczać wady przetrzymywania nieletniego syna szeryfa w domu znajdującym się w leśnej głuszy.

\- Nie sądzisz, że gdybym chciał ukryć zwłoki to to miejsce byłoby do tego idealne? Teoretycznie oczywiście – zapytał pochylając się w stronę gościa.

\- Zwłoki? Teoretycznie? – powtórzył mrużąc oczy.

\- Czysto teoretycznie – potwierdził wsłuchując się w puls rozmówcy. Mimo, że chłopak próbował ukryć zdenerwowanie krew krążąca w jego żyłach zdradzała wszystko.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś zwłoki do ukrycia nie radziłbym robić tego w okolicy domu – zasugerował. – Masz jakieś zwłoki? – dodał po chwili milczenia z błyskiem zainteresowania w oczach.

\- Nie mam – odpowiedział. – Jeszcze nie mam. Myślę jednak, że to może się zmienić.

Puls przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, a Stilinski nagle wstał gwałtownie wyciągając z kieszeni milczący telefon i przystawiając go do ucha.

\- Tato – mruknął do słuchawki kiwając głową. – Jestem w lesie. Już wracam do domu, do zobaczenia. – Wcisnął aparat na powrót do kieszeni i ruszył do wyjścia. – Dziękuję za gościnę. Na mnie już czas.

Mężczyzna z rozbawianiem obserwował jego ucieczkę. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru go zatrzymywać, wiedział bowiem, że za drzwiami czeka go niespodzianka. Oparł się więc o ścianę w miejscu z którego miał dobry widok i oczekiwał na rozwój wypadków.

 

Stiles spojrzał na mężczyznę opartego o ścianę i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi. Nie patrząc przed siebie przekroczył próg, by za chwilę uderzyć z impetem o coś twardego. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że jakimś cudem uderzył w drewnianą kolumnę, lecz muskularne ramiona, który zamknęły go w żelaznym uścisku z pewnością do niej nie należały.

\- To nie jest dobre miejsce do zakopania zwłok! – krzyknął pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy próbując się wyswobodzić, a ręce krępujące jego ciało opadły. Znieruchomiał zaciskając powieki, a gdy je otworzył napotkał spojrzenie znajomych oczu.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co robisz w moim domu? – zapytał mężczyzna marszcząc brwi.

\- To twój dom? Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może tutaj mieszkać. W środku lasu. Nie myślałeś czasem o remoncie? – Uniósł brwi i spojrzał na deski pod jego stopami. – Trochę farby, rozumiesz.

\- Wynoś się stąd – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i spojrzał znów na niego.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu nie zna dobrych manier – mruknął.

\- Nie powinieneś tak traktować gości, Derek – odezwał się z wnętrza domu Peter.

\- No właśnie, Derek – dopowiedział uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Wynoś się – powtórzył łapiąc go za ramiona.

\- Dobrze. Już idę – odpowiedział wciąż pamiętając o stojącym za jego placami mężczyźnie, który przyprawiał go o ciarki. Hale puścił go i cofnął się o krok, by mógł przejść. Wyminął go i ruszył nieśpiesznym krokiem w stronę ściany drzew. 

\- Do jutra! – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię i wszedł do lasu. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że przerwy między rozdziałami zaczynają się wydłużać i postaram się coś z tym zrobić. To jest ostatni fragment, który miałam napisany i teraz będę tworzyć na bieżąco, więc póki co może być ciężko, ale mam nadzieję, że Was to nie zrazi i dobrniecie ze mną do końca ;) 
> 
> Dziękuję bardzo za polubienia i komentarze. :*

 

Powoli szedł wzdłuż drogi do swojego Jeepa zaparkowanego zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, gdy nagle tuż obok zatrzymało się czarne auto. Drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się i napotkał wzrok zielonych oczu kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Może cię podrzucić? – zapytała, a chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Dzięki, ale mam własne auto. – Wskazał na Jeepa i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziękuję za propozycję i życzę szerokiej drogi.

To powiedziawszy cofnął się natrafiając plecami na coś twardego. Odwrócił się powoli i ujrzał za sobą osiłka, którego szeroki uśmiech zapomniał objąć szarych oczu, których spojrzenie mogło zmrozić każdego.

\- Myślę, że jednak skorzystasz z naszej oferty – powiedział kładąc mu wielką łapę na ramieniu, a on energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Taaa. Zapomniałem, że przyszedłem tu na piechotę. Bo zawsze chodzę na piechotę. Nie żebym miał samochód stojący kilka kroków dalej. Skądże znowu, to wcale nie mój Roscoe. – Pokręcił głową, gdy uścisk na jego ramieniu się pogłębił. - Podwózka będzie w sam raz. Dzięki.

Został wepchnięty na tył auta i po chwili ruszyli.

\- Skoro to ma być porwanie – mruknął usadawiając się wygodnie na miejscu. – To nie powinniście zakryć mi oczu?

\- Ne ma takiej potrzeby – odezwał się mężczyzna odwracając się w jego stronę. – Jak z tobą skończymy nie będziesz w stanie nikomu o niej opowiedzieć.

\- To wszystko tłumaczy – mruknął pod nosem.

 

\- Pachnie Alphą – mruknęła kobieta pochylając się nad nim i wciągając głęboko powietrze.

\- To jakaś pomyłka – powiedział kręcąc głową. – Nigdy nie używałem perfum o takiej nazwie. Nigdy. Nawet nie znam takich perfum.  

Nie skomentowała jego słów odwracając się do mężczyzny wpatrującego się w nich intensywnie.

\- Lepiej przejdźmy do konkretów – odezwał się w końcu. – Myślę, że nasz gość chciałby wiedzieć dlaczego go tutaj zaprosiliśmy.

\- To było jakieś zaproszenie? Chyba gdzieś się zapodziało i zapomniałem go przeczytać. A ja myślałem, że to zwykłe porwanie. Głupek ze mnie.

\- Podoba nam się tutaj i chcemy zatrzymać się tu na dłużej. – Powiedział mężczyzna ignorując jego słowa. -Tylko widzisz, nie ma tu miejsca dla dwóch watah. Dlatego zabijemy Alphę i każdą Betę, która będzie chciała iść jego śladem. Resztę przyjmiemy z otwartymi ramionami. Jak widzisz nie jesteśmy tacy źli.

\- Taa – mruknął marszcząc brwi. – Dzięki za propozycję, ale muszę odmówić. Jestem naprawdę wierzący. Często chodzę do kościoła i mam wielu znajomych. – Zaczął wyliczać na palcach. - Musicie poszukać gdzieś indziej. Nie za dobrze pasuję na kandydata do waszej sekty.

\- Do naszej sekty? – Kobieta roześmiała się i spojrzała na mężczyznę, który zmarszczył brwi. – Dzieciak nic nie zrozumiał. Albo po prostu nie wie co się wokół niego dzieje.

To powiedziawszy spojrzała na Stilinskiego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Nic nie rób – mruknął mężczyzna i ruszył do wyjścia. Gdy zostali sami zbliżyła się powoli do nastolatka i nachyliła się.

\- Pozwól, że ci zaprezentuje – wyszeptała mu do ucha i cofnęła się, by miał widok na jej twarz.  Tęczówki przypominające bezkresną puszcze nagle zmieniły barwę na mieniący się błękit i przez chwilę chłopak pomyślał, że przydałyby mu się takie soczewki na Halloween. Natychmiast zmienił zdanie, gdy rysy twarzy kobiety całkowicie się zmienił tak, że teraz przypominały bardziej zwierzęce, niż ludzkie. Podobnie było z zębami, które odsłoniła w uśmiechu.

\- Przybyło ci sierści – wymamrotał wpatrując się w długie kły, którymi mogłaby z łatwością rozszarpać go na strzępy.

\- Nie strasz naszego gościa – powiedział mężczyzna, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Miał może z dwa metry wzrostu, a barki tak szerokie, że nie mieściły się w drzwiach. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, z której posypały się resztki tynku,

\- Nie straszę go – odpowiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem, który nie obejmował oczu. – Prawda? – To pytanie skierowała do Stilesa, który pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Pewnie – przytaknął. – Twoje ostre zęby, owłosiona twarz i świecące oczy wcale nie są przerażające – mruknął. – Serio. Kobiety zawsze na mój widok przechodzą metamorfozę. Zazwyczaj nie tak ekstremalną, ale to normalne. Zdziwiłbym się gdyby tak nie było.

\- Widzisz – zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza i na powrót spojrzała na nastolatka, który przełknął gwałtownie ślinę widząc język kobiety przejeżdżający po kłach. Nie bał się. Był śmiertelnie przerażony.

\- Pozwalam ci się pobawić – mruknął nieznajomy i ruszył do wyjścia. – Tylko nie uszkodź go za bardzo.

\- Nie mogłabym – wyszeptała przejeżdżając palcem po policzku Stilesa.

\- Jak skończysz sam zdecyduję, czy go przemienię, czy zabiję – usłyszeli jeszcze tylko i drzwi się zamknęły.

\- Zaczynamy? – zapytała pochylając się nad nim.

\- Zabawę? Nie widzę tu żadnych zabawek – oznajmił rozglądając się wokół. Wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź. To on był zabawką. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie taką której wyrywa się wszystkie kończyny.

\- Nie potrzebujemy zabawek – mruknęła. – Nie kiedy mamy to.

Nagle jej paznokcie przedłużyły się kilkukrotnie i Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- To pazury też były w zestawie – wymamrotał. – Ekstra.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po dłuuugiej przerwie zapraszam na krótki wpis, który mam nadzieję, że chociaż w niewielkim stopniu wynagrodzi Wam czekanie. Postaram się częściej dodawać wpisy ;)   
> Wpis z dedykacją dla Coloroq i Yunoha ;******

Ból zdawał się odpływać. Powoli ciepłymi falami opuszczał jego zmęczone ciało i umysł ostatkami przytomności podsuwał myśl, że właśnie nastał kres. Zabawa dobiegła końca.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – usłyszał głos dobiegający gdzieś z oddali, jakby echo docierające do niego z odległych krain. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafił poruszyć ustami. Myśl, że chciałby ostatni raz zobaczyć tatę nim pożegna się z tym światem nagle wykiełkowała w jego głowie. Wyraźniejsza niż poprzednia obijała się o ściany podświadomości, a oddalający się ból zdawał się zabierać ze sobą słabość, która wcześniej ogarnęła całe jego ciało. Nagle zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że czyjeś palce lekko otaczają jego nadgarstek, a gdy był w stanie podnieść lekko głowę jego oczom ukazała się zatroskana twarz nastolatka.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – powtórzył pytanie. – Zabiorę cię do domu – obiecał w momencie, gdy drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się z hukiem.

 

Boyd nie musiał odwracać się, by wiedzieć kto właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wciąż skupiając całą swoją uwagę na chłopaku, który w niczym nie przypominał osoby, którą widywał w szkole. Pozlepiane od krwi włosy, które w niektórych miejscach były tak przerzedzone, że można było dojrzeć nagą zsiniałą skórę okalały twarz całkowicie pozbawioną kolorytu, w której oczy ginęły w szparkach pomiędzy napuchniętymi powiekami. Z kącika ust ciurkiem spływała szkarłatna ciecz torując sobie drogę po brodzie, by następnie kroplami skapywać na podłogę tworząc u jego stóp pokaźną kałużę.

\- Kogo my tu mamy – usłyszał za sobą, ale wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z posiniaczonej twarzy. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś obrońcą uciśnionych, kuzynie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nikogo nie skrzywdzisz – warknął rzucając za siebie złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- To nie ja skrzywdziłem tego tam – odpowiedział mężczyzna podchodząc bliżej. – Pierwszy raz go widzę, ale wnioskuje, że ktoś tutaj nieźle się zabawił.

\- Zabawa była przednia, prawda? – W pomieszczeniu rozległ się kobiecy głos. Jego właścicielka roześmiała się i oparła o ścianę wycierając w materiał sukienki resztki krwi z paznokci. – Może trochę za bardzo mnie poniosło, ale sądzę, że zostanie mi to wybaczone – przyznała przyglądając się nastolatkowi, który teraz był w stanie podnieść głowę na tyle, by jego spojrzenie mogło paść na jej osobę. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jego wzrok i zaśmiała się, gdy z wyczerpania opuścił głowę.

\- Nie będzie wybaczone – wyszeptał pod nosem nie wiedząc, że wszyscy zgromadzeni nie mieli najmniejszych problemów z usłyszeniem jego słów. W odpowiedzi znów jego uszy wypełnił jej dźwięczny śmiech.

 

Scott po raz kolejny wybrał numer Stilesa, a gdy po raz kolejny odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka uderzył pięścią w blachę jeepa, która pod wpływem jego siły lekko się wykrzywiła. Odkąd odzyskał telefon starał dodzwonić się do chłopaka, lecz bezskutecznie. Z wiadomości jaką otrzymał od przyjaciela wynikało, że tamten znalazł dziewczynę i gonił ją po lesie. Od tamtego czasu nie miał od niego żadnych informacji podobnie jak wszyscy inni z szeryfem włącznie. Od kilku godzin trwały bezskuteczne poszukiwania i nawet on nie był w stanie nic zrobić, bowiem zapach chłopaka znikał w tym miejscu tak jakby dalszą drogę do miejsca swojego pobytu przebył samochodem, a to by oznaczało, że ktoś mu w tym pomógł.

\- Ostrzegałem cię – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się napotykając spojrzenie Hale, który stał po drugiej stronie drogi oparty o jedno z drzew. – Nie powinieneś mieszać go w nasze sprawy.

\- Nie sądzę, by mieszaniem go w nasze sprawy można nazwać fakt, że się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem – odwarknął McCall. – Nie powiedziałem mu o tym kim jesteśmy.

\- Wystarczy, że spędzałeś z nim czas. Teraz będzie mógł ci podziękować, gdy wróci. O ile wróci.

\- Nie masz prawa mówić mi z kim mam spędzać czas. I nawet nie waż się mówić, że on nie wróci. Znajdziemy go!

\- Wyładowując swoją złość na masce samochodu na pewno nie sprawisz, że wróci – odpowiedział. Obaj jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę, z której nagle doszedł ich dźwięk silnika. Pojazd zbliżał się z coraz to większą prędkością i po chwili ujrzeli czarne BMW, które zatrzymało się z piskiem opon tuż obok nich. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a za chwilę bagażnik otworzył się gwałtownie i z jego środka wyleciał czarny szmaciany worek, który z głuchym odgłosem uderzył o asfalt i znieruchomiał. Auto ruszyło z piskiem opon, gdy oba wilkołaki rzuciły się w jego stronę i po chwili zniknęło w oddali.


End file.
